Fighting Fate
by EdwardsBabyGirl2010
Summary: Will Audrey Parker find happiness with the man she loves or be destined to repeat the same cycle over and over?


Hey yall! This is just my take on what I wished had happened! I'm gonna change the ending of "Thanks for the Memories" and change what I think should have happened in Magic Hour part 1. I'm a Duke and Audrey fan all the way! But, I don't own any of the Haven stuff…know I have to say that! Just wanted to write a little for fun! I'm a single mom and I work/go to school so this is my outlet!

"Lucy said the troubles would end when she killed someone she loved. But you just met me so you don't love me. Who do you love Audrey?" James asked as I held him in my arms. An image was instantly running through my mind and I knew. I knew I couldn't look into his eyes and take his life. "Is it true? Do I have to kill the man I love for this all to end?" Agent Howard nodded. "Yes. It's true." I asked him if this was punishment for something I had done, if this was some kind of trouble that had attached itself to me. He said no, that this was just the way things had to be.

I couldn't understand why my life had to be this way. I could fix everyone else's troubles, why could I not fix my own? There had to be another way to get out of this and live a long happy life with…Him. "Am I troubled?" I asked. He shook his head then explained that every twenty-seven years, I need to 'recharge' by entering Haven and falling in love again. Apparently, my energy kept the troubles at bay while I existed somewhere else. I understood, but didn't like his reasoning. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. I looked into his dark brown eyes, wanting to destroy the world he was taking me into. The need to beg and reason with Howard was overwhelming; I wanted to fight my fate. The man I loved fought his fate; I wanted to fight my own. He taught me to fight, to always fight, but I knew when it came to this, it would do no good. Sighing, I turned and looked at the door. I had to say goodbye to the town, my friends…Him. I felt the tears threatening to fall, but I would not let this weakness show. I had to be strong, had to let them know that everything would be okay.

"I need to say goodbye first." He nodded and followed me outside to where my friends were standing. I looked into their eyes one by one, seeing the pain etched in their facial expressions. Saying goodbye was the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to stay, live, and have a family with the man I loved. How could everything go so wrong? Why was there no cure for my troubles?

I said goodbye to Vince Teagues first. His expression was hard but his eyes revealed his secret desire to see me stay. I knew his secret, that he was the boss of the The Guard. Like everyone else, he had a love-hate relationship with my existence in Haven. He wanted me here, cared deeply for me. However, he also wanted the troubles; the pain and the death it caused, to stop. I reassure him that everything would be okay and thanked him for the help he always provided.

His brother, Dave Teagues, was next. He apologized for his inability to stop the events that were leading to my twenty-seven year disappearance. "Maybe we can try something else." He suggested. I shook my head, knowing there was no other way this could end. "Maybe next time." I lied. If the man I loved somehow reappeared the next time I was around, I knew I would fall in love with him all over again and the same thing would happen. I would never be able to kill him. I could never let him die at my hands. I said my goodbyes and gave him a soft hug, relishing every last minute with the people I cared about. Some I would most likely see again, but they would be older and would most likely not recognize me. Others would not be so unlucky to be around the next time the troubles started.

I turned to Dwight and apologized for the mess that Haven had become due to the meteors. I watched as another one hurtled towards the ground, blowing up a building in the distance. I cringed, realizing I had to hurry before more fell and destroyed the town. "It's okay. I got it." he answered. I nodded and watched him nod before following Dave and Vince. As usual, the people I cared about walked away. They couldn't watch as I faced my inevitable destiny. "Goodbye Audrey." Vince took one last look before heading back to the newspaper.

"Nathan, thank you for all you've done. You fought by my side and gave me James. I find it strange that you had a child with my former self but I understand that she was lonely. I was at one point too." He nodded and pulled me close for a hug. I kissed his cheek and whispered my one wish into his ear. I knew I could count on him to do what needed to be done, regardless of his feelings. "That won't be easy." He joked. I cherished the smile he gave and patted his back. "Thank you." He nodded. "I know what he means to you. I just wish it had been me." I felt terrible in a way for not returning Nathan's feelings. But there was someone else, and it had always been him. That would never change. "I know. Maybe next time it could be." I lied. As long as the other was around, it would never be Nathan. It could only be him.

I took a deep breath before meeting the eyes of the man I loved. Steady and true, he was always there; my best friend, my confidant, my protector. He understood me, knew my strengths and weaknesses like the back of his hand. He was the only real part of Haven I would miss. Even though he was supposed to destroy me, he never did. He fought his fate like he said he would. I trusted him blindly. He returned my gaze and there were no words needed. Those chocolate brown eyes told me everything I needed to know. He was in just as much pain as I was. I wondered wildly if I could walk away, if I had the strength to do what needed to be done.

"Duke." I started, not knowing exactly what to say. He took a deep breath and walked closer, his body inches from mine. "I know," Is all he said in response. "I wish I had more time." I felt the tears running freely down my face at this point. I thought quietly to myself that I was thankful I would not remember who I was the next time around. If Duke was not alive or still in Haven, I wouldn't remember how much I loved him and how much it hurt to leave him. "We'll always have Colorado." I smiled softly remembering that night.

After finding out the mystery of the Colorado Kid, I was sad to know of the things I would miss out on. I would never have children in this cycle of my life, never see a baby boy or baby girl with Duke's eyes and smiles. I did not tell him at that time of my feelings, but I thought at that time he might feel the same. Duke comforted me that night and in an effort to just live my life to the fullest, I took the risk and kissed him.

The kiss was breathtaking, more than I'd ever imagined. He cupped my face in his hands as he kissed me and chills appeared on every inch of my skin. He devoured my lips, taking everything as he pulled me close. At first, I was nervous. I wanted to pull away, scared I would mess everything up and hurt him when I left but when he slid his rough tongue along my lips begging for entrance, every slip of worry melted away and all I could think of was how much I wanted him. All of my inhibitions flew out the window and I took what I wanted without any worries for the first time in my life.

_Colorado…_

_"Duke please wait." I whispered, breathless from his kiss. "Okay, stopping now. Why are we stopping?" I laughed softly and looked into his dark brown eyes which held so much lust. I felt my heart flutter in response to the situation. Duke was so close. I could smell the masculine, yet erotic cologne on his skin. It was sweet yet spicy, sensual yet sexy. It enveloped me in a warm cocoon and only fueled the lust coursing through my veins. _

_"I'm going to disappear in 20 days Duke." He pressed his forehead against mine, only bringing us closer. "We'll figure something out Audrey. I won't lose you." I smiled in spite of the lies he tried to make himself believe. There was no way out and he knew that, deep down he knew. "Kiss me, and this time…Don't stop." He growled and pulled me closer, if that was even possible and crushed his lips to mine. I moaned into the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance. I matched his passion with my own, beyond excited by the reaction my body had to his. I felt warm and safe, loved and cherished. I felt alive, without a care in the world._

_Duke wasted no time in removing my clothes along with his and before I knew it, I was laid bare to his gaze. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on." I felt tears start to surface, and to this, I was confused. Never had that kind of reaction occurred when a man said those kinds of words. It was so gentle and I could hear the truth in each and every word. Assurance replaced my fear and I focused all my attention back on making him feel as loved as I did. I reached my hand down in between us and grasped his long, hard member in my hand. He moaned in what I hoped was pleasure when I pumped my hand up and down. "That feels so good, but I want to pleasure you first!" He moved my hand away and kissed a path from my neck to my belly button, and I gasped when he licked inside, biting it playfully. He moved further down and took my clit into his mouth, suckling and nipping. I was overcome with the most incredible euphoria. No one had ever done this before, and I cursed them silently for denying me this kind of pleasure. Within minutes, I reached climax and rode wave after wave of orgasmic bliss. I reached down and grasped his shoulders, pulling him up to meet me for a scorching kiss. I wanted to feel him. I could not wait any longer for him to fill me. _

_"I need you Duke, please." I begged. I ached inside and I could feel the muscles contracting, needing something. He took my lips as he slid deep inside to the hilt. I dug my nails into his back, gasping in pleasure. It was exactly what my body needed. Taking no time, I moved my hips up and back down, urging him to continue. And he obliged. Every inch of him caressed me inside. It was smooth and filled me perfectly. I could not have wished for anything more perfect. As he moved within me, thoughts ran rampant through my mind. I imagined a world where Duke and I could live freely, have a house with a white picket fence and a yard full of children. I silently cursed the fate that awaited me. How could I not be allowed a chance to be happy with Duke? A life with him would be perfect, a dream come true. But it would never happen because in 20 days, I would disappear for 27 years and possibly never see him again. _

_However, tonight I would imagine that he and I were just another couple, normal and deeply in love. As much as I wanted things to change, deep down, I knew the 20 days would pass by quickly and I would be faced with the harsh reality. I cursed my fate once more for making my life difficult before turning my full attention back on Duke. _

_He and I created the perfect rhythm as we made love with a passion I was unaware existed in my soul. I met each of his thrusts with equal hunger and craved even more. He tasted my lips and increased his rhythm, bringing me closer and closer until finally I fell, hard, over the edge, screaming his name in ecstasy. With one more powerful thrust, he came within me and we fell onto the bed, curling into each other. _

_"That was incredible." I said breathlessly. He put on his usual sexy smirk and nodded, "I've been told that a time or two." I giggled and playfully slapped his chest. "You were incredible too Audrey. No one could ever compare to the way you make me feel." I blushed. Always sweet words, Duke knew how to make a girl feel adored. He moved to get up, but I pulled him back and snuggled into his arms. "Please don't leave me. Can't we just enjoy tonight? Forget the rest of the world and what awaits us?" I begged softly. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed, feeling happy and content. Before I knew it, my eyes became heavy and I felt myself drifting into dreamland. "I love you Audrey." I heard him say before he breathed in deeply, then sighed and fell asleep. I knew I should be worried that when the time came, he would not be able to let go. However all I could do was smile, feeling like a kid in a candy store. He loved me. I closed my eyes and followed him into dreamland, feeling safe and sound in my lovers embrace._

"I'll never forget Colorado." He nodded. I could see he was fighting the urge to beg me not to go. There was one thing I had to tell him though, one thing I had to make sure he knew before I left. "I heard you that night, what you whispered right before you fell asleep." His eyes widened in response, "I thought you were asleep." I smiled, "I love you too, always have and always will. I'll see you in 27 years and we can do this all over again." He cupped my face in his hands the same way he did the first time and kissed me softly. When he pulled away, I felt his whole demeanor change and knew what was coming. "I can't let you go Audrey Parker. I love you, there has to be another way!" I shook my head. I feared if he knew the real price, he might make the choice for me.

"Audrey, it's time to go." I heard Agent Howard say behind me. I nodded and felt my heart break as Duke pulled me closer. "No, please not yet. We have so much life ahead of us. Together." Tears fell from my eyes once more as I kissed him, pouring all the love and passion into that last kiss goodbye. I felt horrible for what I did next. I grabbed the gun from his pocket and threw it to Nathan. "Audrey, no!" he yelled as I pushed him away. "Nathan you promised you wouldn't let him follow me in. Take care of him! Duke…I love you. Always and forever."

I heard him yell my name as I opened the barn door and walked in. Once it was closed, I sank to my knees and buried my head in my hands, frustrated by all that I had to go through. "Everything will be okay Mom. You'll see him again." I heard James say from across the room. I nodded but it didn't dull the pain. Suddenly, I heard shooting erupt outside and I gasped, fearing Duke had done something stupid.

The door opened to reveal Duke with a saddened expression on his face. "Audrey, thank god I found you!" he said, enveloping me in his arms. "What happened?" I asked. He looked towards the door then led James and I outside to where the meteors had stopped falling. I looked down and saw three bodies sprawled out on the ground. Agent Howard, Jordan, and Nathan were all covered in bullet holes. "Oh my god! Nathan!" I ran to him, seeing him breathing heavily with blood running out of the three wounds in his chest.

"He did well, was letting you go, but I couldn't watch you throw your life away so easily. I thought maybe if I shot Agent Howard, this would all end. Then Jordan came and shot me before I fired on him. Good thing I couldn't feel it at the time." He chuckled softly before coughing. I saw blood running out of his mouth. The sight made me sick to my stomach. "It looks like it worked. It stopped. It all stopped. And I can feel again. The pain is a bitch!" I laughed, trying to lighten the heavy mood surrounding us. "Be happy with Duke. He's trouble, but he loves you more than I do. He was willing to let you make the choice while I was stupid to question it. Live well Parker." He coughed a couple of times more before finally taking one last breath and closing his eyes.

"Duke, is it really over?" I asked, feeling incredulous. He nodded, showing his trouble was now gone as well. I felt my heart soar, overwhelmed by the emotions. I was free. I was finally free to live my life with Duke by my side. I flung myself into his arms and kissed him senselessly. I could finally be happy with the man I loved.

Later that night after we informed every one of the news and got James squared away, Duke took me back to the boat where he fixed me one of my favorite meals for dinner.

((I don't know what her favorite meal actually is; I'm just making it up at this point of course! Lol))

"This lasagna is amazing Duke!" He smiled. "Thanks. I taught myself a few new tricks along the way. How is the garlic bread?" I swallowed a bite and smiled back, "As amazing as the lasagna." His smiled widened and I giggled softly in response. "You know Audrey Parker, I could get used to this; you here, eating dinner that I cooked." I knew he was hinting that he wanted this to be permanent. I was more than happy to oblige. "Duke, are you saying you want me to move in at some point?" I asked. He nodded shyly. "Would tomorrow be too soon?" He leaned over and pulled me in for another sweet, chaste kiss. I decided at that moment that I would never tire of his kisses. He tasted like the sweetest piece of candy and I craved him. "What do you say we move this to the bedroom?" He didn't hesitate to grab my hand and pull me to the bed, making sure I was stripped of all my clothing before he showed me how happy he was that I broke the curse.

**Six Months Later…**

I watched as my husband ran the bar/grill that he owned, admiring how incredible he was. It'd been six months since the curse was broken and life was more perfect than I imagined. I was happy, loved, and to this day no troubles had shown themselves. Duke and I had moved into an actual house with a white picket fence and a golden retriever named Trouble. We thought it would be a bittersweet memory every time we said his name.

"When are you going to tell him? You've known for a week now!" I heard Vince ask as he and Dave sat down beside me. "Be quiet! He might hear you! I plan on telling him in a few minutes after the opening party starts and he makes his speech. I'm going to give him a present with the sonogram picture inside, let everyone celebrate with us." They nodded and went silent as Duke started his speech, thanking everyone for helping and being supportive of us and the bar/grill that we owned.

When it finally came time for my part, I nodded to Dwight as he cleaned one of the shot glasses from behind the bar. He pulled out the present wrapped in light blue wrapping paper with a white ribbon around it. I stood up and walked over to where Duke was, stealing everyone's attention. Most of them knew the news already due to Vince and Dave's big mouths, but thankfully Duke hadn't heard anything yet.

"I have a present for Duke that I wanted him to open in front of all of you. I love you babe and I'm so glad to have the ability to share this life with such an amazing husband." He smiled, kissed me softly then went to shredding the paper. He tore open the box and pulled out the picture. He took a moment to study the picture before looking into my eyes, "What is…is this yours?" he asked, in obvious amazement. I nodded and kissed him. "You are going to be a daddy Duke Crocker." He pulled me close as our friends clapped and cheered congratulations. "I love you Audrey." I smiled and buried my head in his shoulder, taking in the spicy yet sweet scent of my husband, "I love you too, Duke."

**THE END**


End file.
